covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
Homeland Security Centers of Excellence
Homeland Security Centers of Excellence (HS-Centers) are multidisciplinary coalitions of academic researchers who work on finding "homeland security solutions" for the U.S. Department of Homeland Security. Current Centers The Center for Risk and Economic Analysis of Terrorism Events (CREATE) The Center for Risk and Economic Analysis of Terrorism Events (CREATE), led by the University of Southern California, evaluates the risks, costs and consequences of terrorism, and guides economically viable investments in countermeasures that will make our Nation safer and more secure. The National Consortium for the Study of Terrorism and Responses to Terrorism (START) The National Consortium for the Study of Terrorism and Responses to Terrorism (START), led by the University of Maryland, informs decisions on how to disrupt terrorists and terrorist groups, while strengthening the resilience of U.S. citizens to terrorist attacks. The University Affiliate Centers to the Institute for Discrete Sciences (IDS-UACs) The University Affiliate Centers to the Institute for Discrete Sciences (IDS-UACs) are led by Rutgers University, the University of Southern California, the University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign and the University of Pittsburgh. They collaborate with IDS, based at Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory, to conduct research on advanced methods for information analysis and the development of computational technologies to protect the Nation. The Center for Border Security and Immigration The Center for Border Security and Immigration led by the University of Arizona in Tucson and the University of Texas at El Paso, will develop technologies, tools and advanced methods to balance immigration and commerce with effective border security, as well as assess threats and vulnerabilities, improve surveillance and screening, analyze immigration trends, and enhance policy and law enforcement efforts. The Regional Visualization and Analytics Centers (RVACs) The Regional Visualization and Analytics Centers (RVACs) are led by Penn State University, Purdue University, Stanford University, the University of North Carolina at Charlotte and the University of Washington. They collaborate with the National Visualization and Analytics Center, based at Pacific Northwest National Laboratory, to conduct research on visually based analytic techniques that help people gain insight from complex, conflicting and changing information. The National Center for the Study of Preparedness and Catastrophic Event Response (PACER) The National Center for the Study of Preparedness and Catastrophic Event Response (PACER), led by Johns Hopkins University, optimizes our nation's preparedness in the event of a high-consequence natural or man-made disaster, as well as develops guidelines to best alleviate the effects of such an event. The National Transportation Security Center of Excellence (NTSCOE) The National Transportation Security Center of Excellence (NTSCOE) includes the Connecticut Transportation Institute at the University of Connecticut, Tougaloo College, Texas Southern University, National Transit Institute at Rutgers, the State University of New Jersey, Homeland Security Management Institute at Long Island University, Mack Blackwell National Rural Transportation Study Center at the University of Arkansas and the Mineta Transportation Institute at San Jose State University. The NTSCOE will develop new technologies, tools and advanced methods to defend, protect and increase the resilience of the nation's multi-modal transportation infrastructure and education and training base lines for transportation security geared towards transit employees and professionals. The Center for Explosives Detection, Mitigation, and Response The Center for Explosives Detection, Mitigation, and Response, led by Northeastern University in Boston, Mass., and the University of Rhode Island in Kingston will evaluate the risks, costs and consequences of terrorism, and will develop new means and methods to protect the nation, focusing on detecting leave-behind Improvised Explosive Devices, enhancing aviation cargo security, providing next-generation baggage screening, detecting liquid explosives, and enhancing suspicious passenger identification. The Center for the Study of Natural Disasters, Coastal Infrastructure, and Emergency Management (DIEM) The Center for the Study of Natural Disasters, Coastal Infrastructure, and Emergency Management (DIEM), led by the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill and Jackson State University in Jackson, Miss., will enhance the nation's ability to safeguard populations, properties, and economies as it relates to the consequences of catastrophic natural disasters. Other Centers *The Center for Maritime, Island and Port Security *The National Center for Food Protection and Defense (NCFPD) *The National Center for Foreign Animal and Zoonotic Disease Defense (FAZD) *The Center for Advancing Microbial Risk Assessment (CAMRA) See also * Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency * War on Terrorism * Surveillance References Category:Surveillance Category:War on Terror